


Keith Successfully Babysits Rose

by Vitaminplance



Series: Growing Rose [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, flirtyrobot, pance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: Pidge and Lance have a well deserved date night, while Keith babysits Rose for the first time.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Growing Rose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582243
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Keith Successfully Babysits Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my stories so far! It really makes my day when I see people's comments. I hope you all enjoy this story :)

Fumbling fingers took the color coded list. Messy handwriting showed everything he needed to do, so really there was no need to be nervous. His heart beated rapidly anyway. Keith looked up from the list to witness a rambling Pidge. He was supposed to be paying attention, he really needs to stop being in his own head so much.

"-and everything else should be pretty easy to understand." Pidge finished her ramble. Hopefully Keith didn't miss out on anything too important.

"If I could understand the list, a dropout like you can definitely understand it!" Lance said with a teasing smile plastered on his face. Keith wanted to sock him right in the shoulder, but with little Rose standing right there, he would definitely set a bad example.

"Haha very funny Lance." his voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Alright you two doofuses, I'm not going to be late to my reservation because of you guys." Pidge scolded at their childish behavior. They were grown men for quiznack's sake. She supposed some things never changed. 

Lance picked up his daughter and swung her around giving her a kiss on the forehead. Her delighted giggles filled the room making Keith softly smile. Lance handed Rose off to Pidge so that she could say her goodbyes. Rose gave her mother a small eskimo kiss and then was gently put down. Lance tenderly grabbed Pidge's small hand and began to walk out the front door.

"Don't mess this up samurai!" Lance called behind him, much to Keith's displeasure. 

"Have fun at date night mommy and daddy!" Rose hollered as her parents got into the car. They waved back and Lance blew an air kiss. Rose caught it and placed the kiss on her tan cheek.

'She definitely got her loud and dramatic side from her father' Keith thought to himself as he closed the front door.

"What exactly does 'date night' mean anyway?" Rose questioned to Keith.

Keith looked into her innocent hazel eyes and felt a little bit of his soul leaving his body. "Don't worry about it." This was going to be a long night.

~

White bread with American cheese in the middle was carefully placed on a hot pan. Keith was blessed that her favorite food turned out to be a grilled cheese sandwich. That was basically all he could make for himself anyway. 

"Uncle Hunk said that if you put butter on the bread, it will get nice and golden brown!" Rose excitedly exclaimed. She must have learned that at one of her cooking lessons with Hunk. Keith should probably take one of those sometime. He grabbed the butter from the fridge and a butter knife to spread the butter on both sides of the bread. Keith managed to pick up the sandwich and put it back on the pan without burning himself. An awkward silence was settled upon the kitchen. 

"Why don't you talk much Uncle Keith?"

The question came out of nowhere and Keith scrambled for an answer. "I suppose I don't have anything interesting to say." What do five year olds find interesting anyway? 

"Sure you do! How about you tell me how you got Kosmo?" Rose said with a kind smile. 

"Oh... well I guess it all started when I got on a giant space whale." Keith hesitantly started off his story, since he had never really been good with telling stories. As he went on the more comfortable he got and the more enthralled with the story Rose became. During his storytelling, he flipped the sandwich over when he thought was necessary, the last thing he needed was to burn Rose's dinner. Keith finished his story just as he placed the grilled cheese on a paper plate.

"That was amazing Uncle Keith, you're an awesome storyteller!" Rose clapped enthusiastically. 

Keith's heart warmed at the sight of Rose having such genuine joy to his story. "Thanks kiddo, do you want any chips with this?"

"We only have Doritos, so those are fine." Rose politely replied. 

"What? Why does this household only have Doritos?"

"Mommy said it's because daddy can't shop even with a perfectly color coded list in front of him." Rose exasperatedly sighed. Poor kid has to deal with her parents stupid antics.

"That sounds about right."

~

Rose was snuggled into a blue blanket with her green lion plushie in close proximity. She munched on her grilled cheese and chips while her Uncle Keith searched through the DVD collection. At this point DVDs were considered old school, but her parents always enjoyed retro things. 

"Is there any particular movie you want to watch?" Keith inquired. He looked at the myriad of DVDs. Pidge always was a hoarder.

"Surprise me!"

He continued to look through the options, trying to figure out what would be the most appropriate movie for a toddler. His eyes recognized one of the movies and upon closer inspection he realized why. Keith had watched this movie with Shiro when he was miserably sick. A sentimental feeling washed over him as he recalled the memory just like it was yesterday. He was about thirteen and had come down with a nasty cold. Keith's own stubborn nature forced him to go to school. Shiro saw his clearly ill figure walking down the Garrison hallways, when he pulled Keith aside and asked what was going on. Next thing he knew he was sipping on a warm cup of tea and watching a silly movie with Shiro. Keith didn't want to admit it at the time, but he actually quite enjoyed the movie. 

"Are you okay Uncle Keith?" 

"I'm fine. How do you feel about Chicken Little?" Keith had a fond smile on his face that he couldn't seem to rub away.

"I don't think I've watched it before." Rose said, mildly curious.

"Well I'm about to blow your mind with a cinematic masterpiece." Being around Rose had let his goofy side come out.

Rose had gotten slight whiplash by the change in his personality. "My dad also said that before showing me the movie Megamind." 

"While I do agree that Megamind is a pretty good movie, this one is even better." Keith passionately declared.

He got the movie set up and settled on the couch with Rose.

~

A cyan comforter was tucked around Rose's delicate body and her arms tightly held onto the green lion plushie. 

Gentle hands awkwardly patted her head. "Are you comfy?" 

"Yep!"

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Do you remember what you're going to tell your father in the morning?"

"That Chicken Little is a better movie than Megamind."

"I'm so proud." Keith playfully said. 

Rose giggled, but then yawned, the long day catching up to her body.

"Sweet dreams Rose." Keith turned the nightlight on and turned the main light off. He walked out of her bedroom and quietly closed her door.

Pidge and Lance got home around thirty minutes later. Lance immediately started teasingly interrogating Keith just to get the hot head worked up. 

"Did you burn yourself when you were making her dinner?" Blue eyes danced with mischief. 

"No! I know how to make a grilled cheese you moron."

"Ignore him Keith, thank you for watching her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Pidge gratefully smiled.

"She was no problem at all, I wouldn't mind watching her again for you guys." Keith sincerely said.

"Heck yeah! More date nights!" Lance wrapped his long arms around Pidge and pulled her close. She affectionately rolled her eyes. 

After a few more minutes of banter and PDA from the couple, Keith left for the night and headed back home. He now realized why Hunk loved spending time with Rose so much.

  


**Author's Note:**

> "Chicken Little is a better movie than Megamind."   
> Lance choked on his orange juice. "Excuse me young lady!"


End file.
